A second chance
by Merle's girl26
Summary: Sophia's lost in the woods after running from walkers from the high way. Separated from the group , she stumbled upon a familiar face. Who is it and will they bring her home?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing if I did merle would be alive.

Authors note: hiya again another merle dixon AU. I love merle dixon as you can see soooo he's all I'm gonna write about

Chapter One: Sophia meets big Daddy Dixon!

Sophia ran as fast as she could. She heard Rick scream her name. But didn't bother to stop , she had two walkers on her had hugged her and said it'd be okay. Shia smiled ruffling her hair.

Sophia smiled as she ran remembering when Shia was crying , she wanted so bad to tell merle dixon she was carrying his baby and Sophia tried to tell her he should know. As she ran, sophia heard a voice . Hiding behind a tree she peaked around it and saw Merle!, He was on his back getting kicked in the ribbs by a man. All Sophia knew was this was Daryl's big brother. She reached for a stick and ran toward the man tackling him. Sophia hit the man with the stick multiple times before the man finely stopped hitting Merle.

" Leave him alone" she cried. The man threw her down , going for his knife only to have merle take the knife instead. " Noooo!" Sophia cried.

The man looked up and smirked " looks like my boy saved ya girlie. That's Weak of him" he said and Sophia's face went cold.

So this was a daddy who liked beating on his kid. now realizing she and the Dixon's were a lot alike. They both had a Abusive no good daddy. Sophia yanked Merle's gun from his hand and pulled the trigger.

~TWD~

Rick and Shane were walking following Sophia's tracks when the heard the shot. They started runing toward the sound and soon came upon Sophia trying to drag a body to safety.

Shane quickly recognized merle. " Sophia!" Shane yelled.

He got her attention and ran to her. "I got him you get to Rick.

Sophia ran toward him. Rick smiled catching her. "Good good girl. Helping him" Rick praised the little girl.

"Shane need help." Rick asked. Shane nodded, saying nothing just helping the man to the farm.

They got back to the farm in no time. "HERSHEL!" Shane yelled , causing everyone to file out of the Greene house. Lori saw merle an gasped. The old vet walking out. Quickly went into action "quick get him inside!" Hershel ordered.

Shane and Rick made quick work getting merle on the bed , only leaving when Hershel kicked them out.

An hour later, merle was stable and sleeping soundly. Sophia laying in the chair next to him. Shia was stroking his brown curls.

" He'll be okay, sophia. " Shia said. As Shane approached. " Phia... Can you tell us how he got the wound." Shane asked, Sophia looked at everyone as they walked in. sighing when she saw her mama

" the bad man was beating him up , and I um I tackled him. He threw me went to stab me but merle blocked him taking the knife himself." Sophia cried into carols chest.

Shane nodded and Maggie burst in. " Daryl's back " Rick nodded walking out to meet the younger dixon.

~TWD~

Daryl approached the farm house slowly. his search for Sophia hit another dead end. he looked up to see Rick and Shane approached him. Daryl looked at them, seeing worried looks on their faces an frowned.

"Wha' now" he drawled.

" We found phia. She was near a cabin an shot a gun off" Rick started.

Daryl started to smile " really she's okay" he asked, looking relieved.

Shane slapped his back. " Hell yeah she's okay. Someone taught her to shoot." Shane teased. Shaking his head Rick laughed with them.

Daryl nodded " yeah.." he blushed.

Shane smirked " she found someone out there Daryl, She found Merle" Shane said firmly.

Daryl staggered back. " Was he..." He choked.

Shane shook his head. " No he's alive , he's here" Rick said.

~TWD~

Sophia was woken by a hand stroking her hair. Opening her eyes , she saw merle Dixon's baby blues looking back at her. He was kneeling in front of her.

"Merle" she said happily.

Wrapping her little arms around his neck. Merle laughed but returned her hug. " Hey there angel " merle drawled out.

Sophia smiled and it only brightened when daryl walked in. " See he's okay! " She gasped out.

Daryl smiled at her. Silently thanking the little girl for saving his brothers life. Sophia grinned ,looking at both Dixon's. Before frowning when Dale approached her.

" Now phia seeing as Merle's awake an Daryl's here will you tell us what happen." Dale asked. Phia nodded moving to sit between the brothers. Daryl lifted her onto the bed as Merle sat up more with Maggie's help to give the girl some room.

Breathing in and out , Sophia started her story. "After merle passed out. The man came toward me again but just taunted me. He laughed looking at merle and said my boy was weak for protecting you. And then I...I don't but once I realized that the bad man was Merle's and Daryl's pa and he liked hurting merle . I...I took Merle's gun and I shot him." Sophia explained causing Merle looked at her.

She had killed his father to protect him. Merle hugged her and said she did good. Daryl did the same still in shock. " He found me at the hunting lodge , kicked my ass". Merle said.

Merle smiled softly at sophia. A smile, he rarely showed anyone. He watched as everyone looked at Sophia with all different reactions. Grimes had a look of understanding, Sophia saw a group member in danger and took action. Merle turned toward Rick's wife. She face was full of loathing. Merle didn't really care phia saved his ass after loosing a fight. Daryl was jealous , he had a pout on his face and his arms were crossed while he glared at the floor. Cute darylena was jealous of a twelve year old. Merle thought.

TWD~

As Merle healed from his wounds curtsy of his dead beat father, he spent most days in bed with Sophia and daryl stuffed into his side. Daryl would either sit in the chair by the bed while sophia talked her head off to him till he couldn't think straight or daryl would be in the bed and talking his head off, mostly about hunting and the group. Shaking his thoughts away , merle smirked as the farmers daughter walked in with his lunch. She was a beauty. He figured she was at least eighteen. Sitting up in bed , merle leered at her.

"Mornin Darlin, got somethin Fer mah." Merle drawled , his voice dripping with charm. He watched as the girl just rolled her eyes before setting his tray down.

"Just lunch big boy" Maggie teased.

Muttering under his breath, merle nodded in thanks as she walked out. Merle ate his lunch in silence, that was untill Sophia bounced in with Daryl at her heels. Smiling at his brother , he nodded for them to sit. He didn't mind their company. Daryl looked like he wanted to talk , so merle tapped his arm.

"Talk boy, what's on ya mind." Merle asked setting his soup down. He looked at daryl alittle worried.

"Just glad ta have ya back.. are ya uh clean?" Daryl asked , while sophia looked confused. Merle looked at daryl and sighed. Sitting up more , he moved to the edge of the bed.

"Yeah...went through withdrawl on the roof. And never touched anything again." Merle replied to his brothers worries.

Daryl let out a breath he didn't know he was holding , smiling at merle. He slapped the older dixon on the leg. He didn't want merle on drugs , he wasn't the same on that shit. So having merle clean and alert was a major up side, moving away from merle , daryl nodded before leaving to get something to eat for himself.

" Hey, get me a beer!" Merle yelled to him. Daryl just shook his head, same ol'Merle. Laughing g to himself , daryl asked into the kitchen.

~TWD~

Walking into the kitchen, daryl nodded to Rick and Shane as he made a sandwich for himself. Getting everything he needed out before moving toward the table. Daryl quickly made his food when Carol came in with Andrea, they were talking and giggling. He shook his head, women. He didn't want to know what went on in their heads.

Everyone was in the kitchen, Rick and Shane stood around everyone , overlooking the room. They were discussing the groups next move. Lori sat in front of rick , a frown on her face. Rick sighed as the group fought. He didn't wanna leave this place was a good set up and with no walkers around for miles. Sighing , he looked to shane. " Alright!, We will ask Hershel." Rick said firmly. Booking no Argument. Pushing of the table , Rick walked toward glenn asking him to go get Hershel and his daughters.

Hershel and his daughters walked into their living room to see it in choas. Maggie sat down with beth on the couch, Rick's group had moved from The kitchen about twenty minutes ago. And we're now surrounding his living room, Hershel choose to stand , arms crossed. While they waited for them to speak.

Rick spoke first. "Lori is pregnant, we can't move on. Not while she's carrying." Rick reasoned looking at his wife. The group looked at him in shock other than glenn an Maggie , who had already known.

"Are you asking to stay here?" Hershel spoke up looking around the room. He saw the kids , Carl with Lori and Sophia was sitting in merle Dixon's lap. Sighing Hershel shook his head and sat down. Maggie hugged her father. Beth was looking at her daddy waiting g for his say.

"Mah and merle can hunt, glenn is our towns boy." Daryl drawled out , looking at the old man.

"I understand that son, but I gotta think of my girls." Hershel tried to defend.

Merle looked at him and spoke up. "What ya need ol'man are walls, and we can gett them." Merle rasped out smirking at the farmer.

Daryl looked at merle and smirked, his brother was right. What they needed were walls. And more guns at that. He watched as everyone nodded at Merles suggestion. Hershel nodded and stood up, nodding before he walked over to Rick.

" If you can keep my girls safe, you all can stay." He said and then left. Beth and maggie following behind him. The group smiled and started talking about how they'd get the walls and merle once again suggested an old army base that was just mainly for storage. Daryl nodded agreeing with merle. It was a smart move. So they all headed for bed and said they'd talk in the morning about sending out a group.

~TWD~

As the weeks passed , Rick sent out a group every other day to get the needed supplies. The first week , merle returned with a big rig. Inside had the heaven load of guns and the fencing they needed. As they started to build the wall, they had to people on watch. They knew they'd be making noise , so needed people watching theyre backs. So every day, the wall got longer and taller. They started in from the treeline then moved around to surround the house and barn. Merle and daryl built a walking post on the top of the wall so people could keep watch for they the Dixon's went hunting.

Merle was hammering away, on top of the wall. Thankfully it was almost done. Merle was sweating like a dog up on the wall. Shaking his head , he moved to the next section. Looking over , he saw daryl yelling at t dog. Laughing merle slowly moved over to the men fighting. Slapping daryl on the shoulder, the younger dixon went quiet. "We got a problem ova ere" merle snarled out, still pretty pissed off at t and many others for leaving him behind. T shook his head and looked at the ground muttering a quiet no. Merle smirked.

"Good now get back to work this wall ain't gonna build itself." Merle yelled as he returned to his work area.

~TWD~

Beth Greene watched from the window of her room as the wall was built around her home. She was Daryl's older brother straddling the beams as he hammered them into place. Blushing at her own thoughts , she set her coffee down and watched the men work. They had been working on the wall for weeks, her daddy said until it was done he didn't want her outside. Beth understood , with the walkers and other things around. She felt safest inside. Sighing to herself, beth headed down stairs. Thinking the guys could use some fresh drinks.

As she got down stairs, she headed to the kitchen to make some fresh lemonade. Carol greeted her with a smile. While sophia was looking out the window. "Ah thought the guys could use a drink" beth told her as Carol watched her.

Carol nodded "I bet they'd love you for that, I can help you make it."

So Carol helped beth make the guys lemonade and helped her bring it out. They approached Rick and Shane first. Handing them the cold drinks. Rick smiled at them while Shane said thanks with a nodd. The girls then moved on to Dale and Andrea , who were more of the planners then actual workers. Andrea nodded her thanks before they left. Their last set were tdog and the Dixon's. Carol yelled for them to come down. She watched as Merle slid down the latter with ease and approached them slowly after daryl jumped down next to him. Beth handed merle the glass and watched as he took a swig, the sweat from being out in the sun sliding down his neck caused her to blush. Carol had already left searching for tdog.

"Thank ya Angel." Merle drawled, causing another blush to stain her cheeks.

Beth smiled at him. "Your welcome Merle, hope you enjoy your drink." She stuttered. As she turned and ran back to the house.

Daryl cuffed him upside the head. Turning merle cuffed him right back. Then they were all brawling. Merle was laughing as they horsed around. Before they got back to work. They were almost done, merle just wanted a few more touches done then he'd call it good. He saw daryl over talking with carol and maggie , smirking when he saw Maggie look his way. He blew her a kiss. Laughing when she glared at him. Shaking his head , merle slid off the wall with ease and walked toward daryl, wrapping a arm around his brothers shoulders, merle smirked at Maggie but the smirk fell when he saw beth smiling at him. Smiling back , merle nodded toward the younger Greene gal before heading inside.

A/N******

Okay sooooo chapter one , promise I'll start chapter 3 for Merles salvation tomorrow. Anyway

Ships who should be with who! Should I pair Maggie with merle or beth with merle and let's not forget daryl! He needs love too so meth , Merle/Maggie and who with daryl Carol? Or ...?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I OWN NOTHING

Authors note: Chapter 2 is here ya aaaaaay hope everyone likes it and dont be afraid to give me ideas on chapters I'll love them .

Chapter two: A blossoming relationship.

After the wall was finely complete, Merle was able to relax more. Daryl had been going hunting more and more to bring in meat. While the others would raid stores for can goods and boxed food. Leaving Merle at the farm. In the weeks after the wall was finished, she had been shacking up with the chinaman. Merle didn't care, he just let it slide.

Getting up and out of bed, merle headed down stairs too eat. Getting to the kitchen, merle went straight to the Fridge. Gabbing bread and some milk. He then headed to the table where beth was doing some writing. She smiled at him in Greeting. Grunting out a hello, merle moved to leave the kitchen. He moved back upstairs. After he ate, he went outside. Moving toward the groups makeshift camp.

Moving toward the wall, merle climbed the later, once at the top. He moved toward Andrea , who was on watch. They could never be too careful on other people finding this place. Andrea frowned at him as he approached, but he didn't give two shits. She didn't have to like him.

Looking out over the treeline, merle watched for movement. He sat next to Andrea, but a good distance away from her. He waited for daryl to come through the trees, damn he could remember how many times , he use to do this, waiting for daryl to come home from hunting. Before the drugs and problems.

See anythin yet." Merle drawled out, looking at the blonde.

Andrea frowned at him. "No, not yet." She replied snappy.

Merle glared at her, he was soo tired of the groups hate of him. Which he didn't know why. Yeah he's an asshole, he's a flirt and isn't afraid of insulting someone no matter who they are. Shrugging, Merle just couldn't put his finger on it. Okay yeah he almost got them killed up on the store roof. But he didn't like walkers so close. Wasn't his fault they didn't have Silencers. He just assumed Andrea just hated him cause he was alittle rough around the edges, they didn't know shit about him.

Looking over at Andrea, merle saw she was glaring out toward the trees . Grabbing the binoculars , merle looked out toward where Blondie was looking. Not seeing anything right way, merle moved to stand and that's when daryl Came through the treeline.

"Get ready to open the gate." Merle called down to Shane and Tdog.

Merle slid down the ladder, and stood infront of the gate as it opened for daryl. Once daryl was inside , the gates were closed. Hugging his brother in a one armed hug. Merle soon let him go. And headed inside with him. Daryl headed to their makeshift hunting lodge. While Merle headed toward the house.

~TWD~

Bethany Ann Greene , stood on the porch watching everyone work. She watched Andrea on watch and Shane and Tdog on gate duty. Carol and Lori did laundry mostly but sometimes they went on watch. Sighing, beth sat down drinking her hot cocco and looked over at merle , he was barking orders at tdog and Rick before he headed over to the wall. She saw him climb it then not come down for awhile.

Decideing to make merle a drink. Beth went inside, she made him some hot cocco and set it in the microwave so it'd stay hot when he got to it. She walked around , seeing Sophia and Carl talking with glenn and as always Maggie hanging off his arm. Heading back out to the porch , just in time to see Daryl returning. Merle was heading her way, smiling at her as he got close. She smiled at him as he walked up onto the porch.

Hi Merle." She whispered.

She heard him chuckle lightly. "Hiya Darlin." Merle greeted her, he moved toward her and stood over her.

Beth watched as Merle checked her over, looking her up and down. Blushing , she tried shying away from the Man's heated looks but he gently lifted her chin and smirked at her. Beths breath hitched, looking at Merle. She smiked shyly at him, blushing more. Another chuckle came from the redneck.

"How ya doin Beautiful." Merle asked her, moving closer still.

Beth smiled. "I'm doing good, I made ya some Coco and a sandwich." She replied.

Seeing Merle smile a actual smile, beth couldn't help but smile back. He lifted her chin more and just looks at her before kissing her cheek lightly. Trying not to feel disappointed , beth took him to his food and drink. She wouldn't admit to anyone, but she was starting to like Merle dixon. He always seem to make her smile and when he was in a mood all she had to do was smile at him and she made all better. Yes beth Greene liked Merle dixon and after that sweet peck , he gave her. She wanted him.

Getting to the kitchen, merle walked over to where she set his plate. He kissed her cheek once more thanking her for the food and drink. Blushing , beth just smiled before heading to the table to make everyone something to eat.

~TWD~

As night Fall approached , the Atlanta group and greene family shared dinner and stories. Rick told the group of his days as a cop while Merle laughed replying with a cheeky grin as asking if he ever arrested him. The group all laughed. Daryl had snorted at Merles jabb toward Rick. After dinner the group seperated. Rick and Shane headed for the wall for night watch. The girls cleaned the kitchen as everyone stood to leave. The Dixon's headed outside to the camp.

The boys pushed eachother around before laying down for the night. Once daryl was asleep , merle just looked up at the tent ceiling. his mind had been the youngest Greene gal all week. She was everything he never would of been attracted to before the world went straight to shit. But she was pure and soo sweet. Merle sighed, laying down. That girl wouldn't look twice at him if the world was normal.

Sometime later, Merle woke to his and Daryl's tent opening. Sitting up , merle went for his Bowie knife when Beth's voice teacher his ears. The redneck shot up , suddenly fully awake. Grabbing her lightly , merle dragged them to the other side of the tent away from daryl.

"Girl! Wha' ya doin." Merle whispered Harshly. Looking at Beth.

"Ah wanted ta see ya." She whispered back.

Merle looked at the girl, she had walked outside in the middle of the night just to see him. Lifting her chin to look into her eyes, merle sighed softly. He pulled her into his arms, beth quickly snuggled into his embrace. Kissing her hair. Merle moved again to look at her. Yes it was sweet she wanted to see him, felt good that she wanted to but she could of got hurt . So merle looked at her firmly.

"Beth, darlin the next time you wanna talk ta me do it in the mornin." Merle suggested. Hoping she wouldn't do these late night visits.

Beth smiled at him. "Then I couldn't do this." She said and with that beth kissed merle dixon right on the mouth.

The moment Beth's lips touched his, merle lost all rashinal thought. Yanking the girl to him, he kissed her hungrily. Wrapping his arms around her waist , merle pulled her onto his lap. The fact that after weeks and nearly months of being on this farm, the girl he wanted and craved was kissing him as if he was god. Running his fingers through his lil darlin's hair . Merle kissed her back wanting her to know he felt the same. Needing her to know she weren't no game.

He knew if and when the group found out they'd question him. They'd say he's taken advantage , so he needed this Angel to know he cared about her and he poured it all into this kiss they shared . Hearing a small Moan pass through beths lips caused merle to break the kiss. Taking a deep breath , merle cupped her face in his hand. Beth leaned into the gentle touch. Merle kissed her once more, beth opened her mouth to him , sighing happily into the rednecks attention.

Pulling away, merle smirked at her. "Damn Darlin, you sure know how to kiss a man" merle drawled. He pulled her into his arms once more, before moving toward the inner tent flap that seperated daryl and them. Merle pulled his pillow and blankets of his cot and laid them down so beth could sleep. She moved into his arms then, snuggling into his chest.

" Goodnight Darlin." Merle whispered

Beth smiled into his chest, kissing the bare skin. "Goodnight Dixon." She replied in the whisper.

Knowing the next morning was gonna not be good, Merle hugged beth as close as he could get her a d just watched her sleep. Yeah once her sister and daddy found her not tucked in bed the next morning all hell would break loose. So here he was curled into this angels arms, waiting for the sun. Thinking about the group and their hate and anger seemed to wash away Everytime he looked at this girl. He didn't know what it was yet but he knew he'd kill for this girl if it came to it. Hell he'd proboly die for her if it meant her life for his. Tightening his arms around the angel. Merle covered them with the blankets. closing his eyes, merle held beth close as he fell asleep. Not caring that come morning everyone would be gunning for him.

~TWD~

Morning came to fast for merle, he woke to Rick and half the group screaming for beth. Trying to ignore the screams and calls. Merle curled into beths arms beth moaned lightly as she woke up. As she heard the yells , the poor girl froze , hiding in merles chest. Thinking they'd go away if she ignored them. Merle chucked at her, kissing her lips. When their lips met. Beth sighed happily, yes this was soo worth getting yelled at. Merle kissing her was all she was thinking about at that moment when the flap opened.

"Merle, come on merle! Their screaming Fer her!" Daryl's voice sound from the other side.

Beth blushed, not knowing how daryl had known she was here. She hid in merles chest as he yelled toward Daryl.

"They can wait!" Was his grumbled reply.

Moving to get up, merle kissed Beth once last time before going to change his jeans. Beth grabbed him before he could though and kissed him again. They fell onto the blankets and kissed holding the other not wanting to let go. Merle moaned into her mouth. Beth was rubbing her hands up his arms and onto his chest as he laid on top of her. Kissing lightly , merle just wanted to stay there with her but knew they had to get up or the others would come in here. Breaking the kiss, merle smirked down at her.

"Come on baby, we best face the parents." Merle drawled out.

Moving away from beth , merle went to change while beth mixed her hair and moved out of the tent. She took deep breaths before starting to head toward her family. Merle grabbed her hand before she could as he and daryl left the tent. Smirking at the girl, merle kissed her brow then her lips softly before taking her hand again and squeezing it lightly. Beth smiled up at him. She was relieved , she wasn't facing the group alone and that just showed her how much merle did care. He was willing to be with her and not have to hide. She kissed him again and they got lost in eachother. Merle lifted her up into his arms , beths legs went around his waist as they just stood their kissing, trying to just let the world around them melt away.

They kissed and just held eachother not carrying if the group walked over nor did they care if they were mad. All that mattered was that they were together. Merle walked toward the tree that was next to their tent and backed beth into it. Beth gasped but didn't stop him. Breaking the kiss, merle started kissing her neck and throat. They were so lost in eachother that they didn't hear the group walking over to them. Merle just kept holding her and kissing her not wanting to let her go, but knew he had too. Still kissing her, merle set his angel I n her feet.

"Baby? Hmm, groups walking over." Merle whispered against her mouth.

Beth let out a whine. But disentangled herself from her redneck. Taking her hand gently , merle smirked at her causing a laugh to escape her lips. She hugged him close as the Group approached. Rick was in front with Shane and her daddy. All had sour faces as they looked at merle. Merle just glared at Grimes and Walsh. He didn't give to shits what those to thought. They treated him like shit. So to merle , they didn't matter. Only beths familys word mattered, the group had no say over beth.

A/N: and chapter two for second chances. Yaaay soo I went with beth merle as I put in a AN on Merle's Salvation chapter 3 will be up next week, soo hope you guys are enjoying all my story's please Review


	3. Found out

Disclaimer: Again I OWN NOTHING

Authors note: chapter 3 whoo hoo thank you for the Reviews!

Chapter three: found out.

Merle watched as the group approached the tent, beth was curled into his side. Hold onto his leather vest tightly in her hands. Rick was at the front of the mob with Beth's daddy next to him looking madder then hell. Merle looked down at Beth an kissed her forehead. His angel, hugged him lightly and smiled seeing her daddy approach them.

Hershel Greene woke up to his youngest Daughter not in her bed. He stormed out of the house and went straight to rick. Who grabbed shane and they set out to search for her, when he saw his baby girl climb out of Dixon's text , he nearly shot him. Hell he wanted to shoot him. No one had any nice things to say about merle dixon.

They walked toward the two, while daryl quickly left. Merle was looking at his daughter softly. Hershel frowned before looking at Rick. Rick hurried his steps and moved toward merle, quickly moving to punch him.

Merle quickly ducked the swing and grabbed the cops waist tossing him onto the ground. Seething mad, merle stomped over to Rick an leaned over him. Merle grabbed the cops shirt slamming him into the grass. Shouts could be heard from Lori and Sophia.

Sophia worried about merle shout for him to stop, Beth doing the same yelling to him and finely he did stop.

Standing, merle glared at the group. Mostly at Shane, daring him to come at him. Moving back toward beth, merle kissed her cheek and hugged her before he checked her over.

What the fuck! Huh Grimes!," Merle snarled.

Rick just glared at him.

"You had her the whole time!" Rick snapped at him.

Hershel sighed, he knew this could of happened. Their hate for merle outweighing the facts. Fact was he knew his daughter. He needed to defuse this soon.

Merle smirked, looking at the cop. He walked forward, getting in Rick's face.

"We were sleeping, she snuck out last night to see mah , soo..." He started, looking at Hershel now.

I thought she was better off safe with me and daryl then walking alone back toward the house." He finished wrapping a arm around beths waist.

Hershel nodded , thankful that merle wanted to protect his daughter even with a wall around them. Sighing as he looked at Rick, who was holding his shoulder. Hershel noticed daryl storming over, his crossbow aimed straight at Rick. Moving slightly forward, Hershel intervened.

Rick, I wanted to talk to him civilly not fists flying. Yes he kissed my daughter and no I'm not okay with that but you will not hit him again." Hershel spoke firmly.

Rick nodded not happy about it but knew it was Hershel's land. So he'd obey for now. Looking to shane. Rick nodded and his friend took Lori and headed toward their gently grabbed Lori and got her away from the Dixon's tent. Carol was standing by their tent. Shane smiled at her, telling her Sophia was with Hershel. Nodding, Carol moved toward her tent.

~TWD~

Sophia stood next to Hershel , glaring at Rick Grimes , she did not like him punching merle like it was his right. So she glared at him angrily. Merle and beth were talking to Hershel quietly. The farmer nodded listening quietly as they talked about what happen. Rock stood angrily at the side before moving forward again , grabbing merle by his shirt . Rock yanked the redneck back. Merle stumbled at the unsuspecting attack, rolling on the ground. Rick walked mockenly toward him, merle hitting him with an uppercut to his jaw. Stumbling back , Rick wiped the blood from his mouth. Merle smirked at him as he stood. Motioning Rick to come at him, Merle waited.

Rick yelled as he charged at the man , swinging at the redneck, merle quickly grabbed Rick's arm and swung him over his shoulder. Rick was just getting up as the rest of the camp joined them. Rick went to grab merle again but merle side stepped him quickly. Taking his arm , merle kicked him hard in the ribbs.

"Gunna attack mah, huh officer friendly!" Merle rasped, kicking Rick two more times.

Rick glared at him, blood flowing from his mouth, Merle went to hurt him again bet daryl wrapped his own arm around merle pulling him back. " He's nah match Fer ya bro!" Daryl yelled.

Merle smirked "got that right" he said walking away from them with beth and Sophia following.

~TWD~

After Merle walked off, Maggie and Andrea helped Rick up while daryl glared daggers at the man. Daryl just didn't get it Rick went back for merle but now that he's here , hrs been treating him like shit. First while the wall was being build , rock would second guess all Merle's choices. Whenever, merle had an idea Rick would say no or when merle suggested they heard on a run to stock up , Rick would say no all cause it was Merle's plan.

Looking at the ex cop , daryl scuffed at him as he got helped up by the two women. Maggie was glaring at him and daryl just glared back. Merle was his blood, they werent.

"Merles dangerous Rick!, He could of killed you" Andrea complained, staring at daryl the whole time.

Scuffing again , daryl laughed. "Could of Blondie. Try woulda! He Is Dangerous" daryl stated.

Hershel was looking on in thought. Remembering how merle fought. Better then Rick that was for sure. Looking at ricks bloodied face and arms, Hershel thought he'd need to clean up, so he told the girls to go get a room ready for a new patiant. Maggie nodded smiling at her father and took off. Hershel moved to help Rick toward the house. All the while thinking he was an idiot . Getting Rick to the house , Hershel asked daryl to check merle for any damage on his knuckles. Laughing daryl went in search of his brother.

"I want Merle gone , Hershel this is your farm." Rick spoke once daryl was out of sight.

Hershel sighed for the hundredths time. "Rick , if I kick merle out , daryl goes too." The farmer said enknowledging the loyalty between the two brothers.

Rick sighed, looking at the floor. He didn't wanna loose daryl but they were a package deal. To get one you had to have the other. Glaring angrily at the floor , Rick nodded not wanting to fight. His body was sore all over.

Hershel smiled slightly as Rick gave in. Knowing g daryl wouldn't stay if merle left, he didn't feel like making the elder dixon to leave. He had the idea of building the wall that protected them all. Standing he left Rick to his thoughts. Heading down stairs, Hershel found daryl fixing merles bloody knuckles. The man was smirking while daryl was yelling at him. Shaking his head, Hershel smiled at the two. Before moving back upstairs.

Merle let Daryl clean and wash his hand while beth made them lunch. She kissed his lips gently before moving toward the kitchen. Merle winced glaring at his brother. Daryl just smirked at him. After cleaning Merle's hand, daryl checked his back . Making sure nothing got reopened. Throwing merle a shirt, daryl went to help beth. Sophia sat prettily sitting on the couch next to merle , just looking at his back.

"What are those" she asked quietly.

Merle frowned standing, he kissed the little girls forehead. " Ill tell ya another time princes" merle replied, leaving the living room. getting to the kitchen, merle walked over to beth. Wrapping his arms around the girl. Beth smiled giggling when he pressed a kiss to her throat. He just held her while she made sandwiches for everyone. Daryl sat on the table already eating his. Merle laughed as beth finished. He let her go so she could set the table. As people filed in, Merle went to sit with daryl. The two brothers sat and talked about the latest happenings outside their little home. And seeing as they had a wall surrounding most the grass plains of Hershel's farm , if they should build houses. Daryl pitched the idea to merle , who nodded at his brothers thought.

"We'd need more people. If we want to make this a safe haven , well need wood. A generator or more. " Shane piped up, listening to Daryl's idea.

Hershel nodded. Thinking the more houses they hod the more supplies they had. But they would half to give out their location. But Hershel knew this was a good idea winter was coming and not all of them could fit in the house.

"A group will have to go out, " Hershel commented.

The dixon's nodded. They talked more about it each group member swinging ideas and plans for a better set up. Merle thought about going to his all base and trying to find anything there. Rick and Tdog suggested a hardware store like home depot or Lowe's. The group nodded and then they sett up plans to head out. Who would man the wall while one team was out, who would be in each team. Then needed to sort these things out. Shane suggesting teaching the woman and kids to fight and to gun. Daryl agreed. It was a good idea to have everyone be able to protect themselves.

Merle talked with carol about sophia learning hand to hand combat and Carl piped up asking to learn. Both mothers laughed.

"You kicked dad's ass , I wanna learn that" Carl asked.

Merle laughed at the boy while daryl choked on his hid a smile at the two brothers that were fast becoming idols to the kids.

"Well I'm just a better fighter" merle commented.

Carl smiled at him going back to eating. The adults continued to talk and plan for a couple more houses till Lori and Carol sent sophia an Carl to bed.s ophia grumbled. But went with her mother after hugging merle and daryl goodnight.

After the kids went to bed, one by one the adults followed suit. Maggie an d glenn headed for the wall for their shift. Tdog told them he'd be up there with carol at ten. The couple nodded and headed out. Merle helped beth up to her room, kissing her goodnight . The redneck headed out to the tents with daryl. They talked more about suffering the wall more with iron. Merle nodded at the idea.

Hershel headed to bed once everyone was in their makeshift homes. Lori and Rick got to their tent. Sliding into bed. Carl was fast asleep by the time he hit his cot.

Andrea, Dale and Tdog, headed toward their tents while Shane walked around them .

~TWD~

the next morning, Rick woke to daryl out side his tent tapping away. Rick sighed , getting up. He left the tent following daryl toward merle and Shane. Approaching merle, who was leaning over a truck hood. Map on the hood. Merle pointed out each route to his old base. Daryl patted Merle on the back lightly. Merle shrugged him off, but nodded to his brother. Rick was watching the two while Merle marked the maps to where he was Stationed before the breakout. Listening to merle talk of more guns and food made Rick realize , he really needed help with leadership. Other group members needed to learn guns and how to shoot. Andrea was a bad shot on any day, she was reckless and nieve. Shane had his arms crossed as he listened to the dixon's plans.

After Merle told them where each of his old bases were, the group came together to plan their next move of action. They would need food soon and new supplies. Rick wanted to start growing food but the fields were out side the wall. Merle shook his head as the others fought over what to do. They fought over, who would do supply runs and who would get the guns. Hershel looked tired. After Randell , he didn't trust anyone other then the group.

Shane and daryl were at each others throats about the plan. Shane still wanted to try fort Benning. But daryl wasn't for it. Merle said fort Benning was bad news. Probably over runn seeing as they was the closest base. Everyone would of been leaving to set up the base camps in the city.

"Fort Benning is a base, and it's close" Shane tried to reason.

Merle glared at the ex cop. " They was also first responders" merle replied.

Shane glared back at merle, leaning against the wall of the living room.

"Shut up redneck! You don't know shit,! " Shane cursed. Lori glared at Shane .

Carol sat with Sophia , listening to them fight and claw at eachother. Shaking her head at them. They were acting like children. Looking over at merle , who was wandering at Shane as the man stood toe to toe with daryl. Carol watched as the older dixon stood up once daryl was pushed , he moved daryl and got in Shane's face himself. Calling him names an saying he was a dumb ass. Sighing lightly, Carol hugged sophia while the men fought. Beth was next to her sullenly , smiking at the girl. Carol knew somehow they'd make it through the day ...hopefully. with these men.

 **A/N chapter 3 done whooooohoooo yay anyway got some other things to take about**

 _ **: okay guys FINELY saw my emails and just and FYI I said I take Request s on shows and Movies I WATCH! I know next to nothing on stanger things I actually hate the show so I don't do anything on it and if your gonna send me certain chapters ask me to read the story in a pm. I can't help If i've never read the story.**_

 _ **Second if you don't like my story Don't read it! Telling me to take it down is immature won't name any names**_

 _ **Third I'm working on three of my story's I'm having what we call Writers block so I'll try to update I'll do my best to make the chapters alot longer than they are once I have my lapto**_ _ **o my best to make the chapters alot longer than they are once I have m**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N woooow chapter five after two years I'm sooo sorry guys I will try my damn best between working this summer to get at least one chapter for each of my stories done**

 **Chapter Four: more problems**

Weeks seemed to fly by after Merle and Beth's relationship came out. Sophia barely left the Dixon's side. The little girl was always either with Daryl or merle, Beth found it adorable how the little girl adopted the two brothers as her own. Though not everyone was happy about it, Rick was still sore after the fight between him and the oldest Dixon. The ex cop had suffered two broken ribs due to that blow out. But wasn't about to apologize. The redneck had crossed a line, least that's what Rick thought.

He had went to Glenn about it but Glenn had said it wasn't up to them as this was Hershel home. Rick sighed, watching the Dixon's from the porch with Sophia. Merle seemed to be teaching the girl to skin. Carol was sitting near them but not to close. As she smiled lightly at her daughter. The ex cop stood and slowly approached the group. Daryl got right in his face. " Don't" was all he said before moving aside an letting Rick pass.

" What ya want officer friendly?" Merle asked not look up from what sophia was doing. The ex convict kept his eyes glued on the little girl in front of him. Rick sighed. " Just to talk" he replied.

Merle finally looked up at the man stilling Sophia's movements. Taking in the cop , Merle sent sophia and her mom away. He then leaned back against the bark of the tree and crossed his arms. Not giving any indication that he cared what the cop had to say nor letting him know he was curious. " Bout what?" The man said looking at Rick. Rick for the most part sighed , " if your not gonna listen I'll just go" Rick said getting ready to walk off.

" Go then, makes no difference to me." Merle said, a smirk gracing his face.

Rick sighed softly. Moving g to sit down and talk to Merle about the fight they had .Granted Rick was still sore about it but was willing to put his anger aside.

" We need to fix this, and you and Daryl are big helps with hunting" Rick started. Going into detail about the fight and how they could try and be civil with each other. Merle just sat back and listened , shifting slightly once in a while. The ex con did not what to be here. He was still pissed at Grimes for attacking him. Hell the man attacked first all the time.

Merle listened to the ex cop. Listened to him go on and on about how they needed to respect each other and get along for the group. Merle stood at that point and lit a cigarette. " How bout this, you stay clear of me ...I'll stay clear of ya?" Merle suggested. Then started to walk off. Rick sighed and watched him go before leaving as well.

Another few weeks flew by, Shane had left to find more supplies for the group and the rest of the group stayed. Only taking Glenn and Tdog with him. Leaving Rick and the Dixons to guard the camp. Merle and Beth's relationship grew even more and soon Beth went everywhere with merle. She did give him his space but o .his watch , she was always with him. Talking to him and keeping him company.

" Merle? Do you think their okay out there?" Beth asked. Merle looked at his girlfriend and kissed her hair . " I'm sure they are. " He said hoping to reasurre her. Beth smiled at him and hugged him gently. The man squeezed her close watching the treeline for any movement.

Beth smiled as she laid with merle for hours before Rick relieved them to head to sleep. Merle walked her to the house, kissing her goodnight then headed towards his and Daryl's tent. Daryl was already passed out. Merle chuckled softly to himself and layed down falling asleep quickly.

***TWD***

The next few days flew by quickly, Merle started to have daryl teach Beth and Sophia how to hunt. Teaching the the difference between animal prints and a was sitting next to Rick while they watched, Carl was standing next to you father with his arms crossed

. "So hunting a good skill?" Rick asked, looking at Merle. Merle smirked and laughed " yeah it is" the ex con answered. They watched as Daryl ha Sophia following some tracks he made. The little girl looked determined. Dixon watched her for a little bit longer before he stood .Wanting out of officer friendlys company. The man grated on merles nerves, the ex con didn't forgive easily nor did he plan to play nice as Rick wanted.

" Daryl! Let's go get some grub!" Merle yelled storming over to his little brother. Sophia smiled running off to find her mother. Daryl had nodded at Merle and the two headed for the gates. Hunting would calm merles nerves and it was time away from Rick. Something the man desepately wanted. The brothers took off into the woods. Carol and Sophia watching from the wall with Beth. Merle smiled at Beth before disapearing behind the trees.

Beth smiled as they boys took off. Carol laughed an joked about Merle probably needing a break from Rick. Beth laughed with her, she was probably right. Merle couldn't stand Rick. The tree of them stayed on the wall until Andrea came up. The girls then headed for the house. Beth moving to do her chores around the farm. Spending some time with her daddy and her sister. " Think Shane found anything?" Beth asked Maggie. Maggie shook her head " hope so we could use more guns. " The older girl spoke " Rick's been talking to him on the walkie , we'd have to ask him" Maggie pointed out.

Beth sighed, she didn't want to ask Rick. He wasn't happy with her relationship with merle at all. The man seemed hell bent on destroying their relationship. Nodding to her sister, Beth set her things aside. " Can you ask him?" She asked.

Maggie smirked ." Yeah"

Beth smiled brightly at her sister and then headed off to find Carol and Sophia.

Maggie went to find Rick to do as her sister asked, finding him in the barn. She approached him slowly. Sitting down next to him .they sat in silence for alitta l while, it was nearing sundown when Rick finally spoke. " Do you need something Maggie?" He asked. Maggie breath d out and frowned. " Yeah Beth was wandering if you kne if Shane found anything." Rick looked at her and nodded. They spoke for a few more hours before heading in. Merle and Daryl returned just as they got to the wall. Beth jumped into merles arms after he set down his weapons. The man twirled Beth before setting her on her feet.

Rick nodded to them " Shane says he should be back soon their just staying safe. They had a couple of close calls. " Rick told them. Merle just shrugged as Daryl pulled sophiS into his arms. The little girl was asking him questions about their hunting trip.

Merle laughed at the look on his brothers face, wrapping an arm around Beth " let's go! " Merle called walking into the house. The others soon following behind him.

A/N: **short I know but I'll be trying to make my chapters longer soon. But here's the long awaited chapter Four of second chance s ;) hope you liked it**


End file.
